The Enemy of My Enemy
by chinchikurin
Summary: I read about the Red Riding Hood Challenge made by Secret world. I listened to the song, and an image of a little girl, with dark curly locks wearing a red hoodie flash in my mind, oddly.. she's on a skateboard. One shot. Rated because I'm paranoid.


**I read about the Red Riding Hood Challenge made by Secret world. I listened to the song, and an image of a little girl, with dark curly locks wearing a red hoodie flash in my mind, oddly.. she's on a skateboard.**

**This is not a multi-chapter as Secret world requested for the challenge, because I can only came up with a short one shot.**

**Anyway.. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**The Enemy of My Enemy **

"Wohooo!" Letty squealed as she maneuvered her skateboard and jumped over the short stairs. The hood of her red sweatshirt blew and dropped from her head, revealing her short curly dark locks. The little girl landed her skate on the ground, only slightly stumbling, but regained her balance immediately, she glanced behind her and propelled her skate faster, the bullies are still behind her, on their bikes.

It started with recess time, some school bullies decided to picked on her, just because she's new. She maybe just turned twelve last month, but that doesn't mean she give up easily to bullying. So, after they took her lunch money, she decided to have a payback. She excused herself to go to the toilet on the last period. Instead, she went to the janitor's closet, broke the lock, steal a full bottle of bleach and squirted the whole contents to the boy's locker, of course, that made him furious because his green gym short are now dotted with white patches, and made his book all wrinkle and smell like bleach. But it was fun to hear his high pitched banshee-like howl across the school hall.

That of course, leads to where she is now, cruising Echo Park to escape from her chasers.

She can't come home, that's stupid, they must not know where she live, and her mom won't be home 'til five. So she took a turn heading to the next block, it got a small play ground, maybe she can find away to trapped them there. She noticed the sleeve of her red hoddie got a small white dot from the bleach. Her lips curled to a pout. Oh man.. mom's gonna flip if she finds out!.

"Whoaaaa!" A boy screamed.

THWACK!

"Ouch" Letty rubbed her forehead that just met the asphalt a second ago.

"Get off me!" a boy shouted from under her.

She quickly pushed herself up and saw that she just bumped in to the Toretto kid that live a few houses away from her, she never liked the boy, he's too cocky for her liking. And right now, he glared at her angrily.

"Man, are you okay?" Another kid helped him get up. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" The boy snapped at her.

Letty ignored them. She looked behind her, noticing the bullies were approaching, she quickly picked her skateboard, but the Toretto kid grabbed her arm.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I got to go" she pulled her arm, trying to break his hold. "Let me go!" she tugged once more, the kid tightened his grip.

Her eyes glanced back at the approaching bullies. Crap. There's no way she can escape them now.

"Are they chasing you?" The other kid asked.

"Yeah, they want to kill me" her eyes threw daggers at him, she tried to pulled her arm again. "Could you let me go?!... Oh great. They're here... Now I'm dead. Thanks" she rolled her big deep chocolate eyes exasperatedly.

The Toretto boy exchanged looks with his friend, who nodded in understanding.

The four bullies stopped their bikes a few feet away.

"Hand her over, Dom" the head of the bully shouted his order.

"What did she do to you?" The Toretto kid, whose name turned out to be Dom, asked in a challenging manner.

'Okay. This maybe not be the death of me after all' Letty thought.

"She bleached my locker!"

Dom squinted his eyes. Confused. His friend raised his brows and looked down questioning Letty with his eyes. The little girl smirked, full of smug. That was an enough answer.

"That's a good one" the boy whispered to Dom. Letty's smirk turned into a wide grin from the compliment.

"Hand her over!" The bully demanded once again.

"And what made you think I do anything you said, Bobby?" Dom let go of his hold on Letty. The girl rubbed her arm, but stayed to her position between the boys, some how she felt safe. She remembered a saying her Pa once said, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Maybe this is what he meant.

"You don't want to fight us, Toretto" Bobby threaten as he stepped down from his bike, his gang followed his lead.

"Well, It's been a while" Dom's friend grinned and cracked his knuckles. Dom smiled.

"You may want to stay away, kid" he advised Letty.

"Like hell!" The girl replied, "I want to kick his ass too" she furiously glared at the bullies.

He laughed, the girl got attitude.

"Alright" , then he said to his friend, "Vince, you handle Will. Let the girl handle Tiny Tim"

Vince strutted forward and shouted to the bullies, "Bring it on, Bitches!"

Dom quickly ran to Bobby, avoiding his first punch, Dom ducked and pushed him down on the ground. He tackled him immediately before Bobby could even realize that he's down. Another kid, Jack pulled Dom from Bobby and gripped him tight. Dom stomped on his foot, making him released his grip and howling in pain. Dom grabbed the boy and threw him to Bobby's direction; they bumped to each other and hit the asphalt with a thud.

Vince on the other hand already had a cut near his eyebrow, he kicked Will's stomach, the African American boy clutched his abdomen. Vince took a stance and ready to punch him, but Will was quick, he punched Vince first, he hit near Vince's eye.

Letty already had Tiny Tim sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain clutching his crotch and bleeding from the nose. The skinny boy didn't stand a chance against the wrath of the small Latina who's now yelling at him in Spanish mixed with Portuguese. She ran to help Vince. When Dom was done with Bobby and Jack, she let Dom help Vince, while she ran to Bobby's red bike, smiling.

.

.

A broken bike and three cocky smirks later, the two boys and a little girl walked side by side to the Toretto residence.

"I totally wrecked his bike. Did you saw him? He was tearing up like a baby" Letty was laughing freely, despite the scratches and the bruise decorating her face, and her limping state, she was having too much of a good time.

"Those guys're idiots" Vince stated. He got a cut near his left eyebrow and a black eye but nothing more.

"From now on, you go to school and go home with us, alright?" Dom said, he massaged his right hand with his left, it started to swell. He was the least injured of them all.

"I don't need your protection" The girl scowled, clutching her skateboard to her chest.

"Believe me, it's not for your protection" Vince chuckled and put his arm around the girl's shoulder, "It's just.. You bring trouble everywhere you go, like a trouble-magnet. And.. You see how we like handling trouble.." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She got the hint and laughed. "Okay. Maybe we can find some more trouble tomorrow"

**-END-**


End file.
